Sé tu mismo
by Marala Guzroli
Summary: Se trata de una historia con gran diversidad de personajes. Hay seis personajes principales con distintas personalidades y orientaciones sexuales. Algunos son amigos de toda la vida, a otros los acaban de conocer, lo único que tienen en común en un principio es estar cursando el último año de bachiller, pero conforme se desarrolla la historia crean su propia pequeña familia.
1. El primer día

**SÉ TU MISMO**

 **Capítulo 1**

 _ **El primer día**_

\- ¿Has llamado a tu hermana?- Eric miró a su madre y asintió-. Vais a llegar tarde como no se dé prisa.

\- Da igual, tampoco es tan importante.

\- Claro que es importante, es el primer día de clases, deberías estar emocionado.

\- Sí, claro... Voy a ver lo que hace- dijo levantándose y yendo a buscar a su hermana.- ¿Qué buscas?

\- Mi pulsera de la suerte, ¿la has visto?- preguntó ella rebuscando en un cajón.

\- ¿Cuál de todas? Tienes veinte cosas de la suerte.

\- Da igual, ya la he encontrado- dijo ella sonriendo.

\- Genial, ¿nos podemos ir ya? Vamos a llegar tarde.

\- Sí que tienes ganas de empezar el curso.

\- Sí... unas ganas increíbles...- dijo él en tono sarcástico.

* * *

Tras el típico discurso de bienvenida, fueron llevados cada uno a su clase por sus tutores. Ese año el tutor de su clase era un profesor joven, seguramente novato, que no paraba de mirar a todos los alumnos con una sonrisa amable.

\- Buenos días a todos, me llamo Jake y seré vuestro tutor y profesor de Matemáticas. Si tenéis algún problema con alguna asignatura o fuera del instituto podéis hablar conmigo e intentaré ayudaros.

Eric miró a su alrededor, a la mayoría de alumnos ya los conocía de vista, aunque algunos eran nuevos y un poco más adelante vio a sus dos mejores amigos. Sonriendo se acercó a ellos y les saludó, pero ellos cuando le vieron dejaron de hablar y miraron para otro lado.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó él. Cuando vio que no le contestaban se acercó a ellos y puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo. Él se separó corriendo y se alejó de Eric-. ¿Estáis enfadados conmigo?

\- Cuidado, que no te toque, o te volverás tan marica como él- dijo un chico riendo.

\- ¿Qué?- dijo Eric paralizado.

\- No lo niegues, Eric- dijo su amigo-, te vieron besando a un tío en verano.

\- No, eso es imposible...

\- Tengo las fotos, Eric. Deja de mentir.

\- ¿Las fotos? ¿Qué fotos?- preguntó él muy asustado.

\- ¿No las has visto?- preguntó el chico que se reía-. Serás el único de todo el instituto que no las ha visto. Pero no te preocupes, las he puesto en el pasillo, así podrás verlas.

En cuanto escuchó eso Eric echó a correr hacia el pasillo, pero no encontró nada.

\- ¿Dónde va tu hermano con tanta prisa?

\- No lo sé- respondió Erika encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Parece que le ha entrado un apretón- dijo Peter sonriendo.

\- Erika... ¿no te has enterado?

\- ¿De qué? - le preguntó a su amiga.

* * *

\- Todos hablan de lo mismo, perece que no hay nada más interesante- dijo Peter.

\- Sigo sin ver a Eric gay, simplemente no lo parece.

\- ¿Tu no deberías haberte dado cuenta?- preguntó Sam.

\- Lo del radar gay es un mito, solo diferencio a otros gays si es obvio que lo son, pero ese Eric lo ocultaba bien- respondió Peter.

\- Pobrecito... Tener que estar escondiéndose para que todos le descubran y que hasta sus amigos le den la espalda- dijo Sam.

\- Gracias por no dármela a mí cuando salí del armario- dijo Peter con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Por favor, todo el mundo sabía que eras gay desde que naciste, tu sí que no sabías ocultarlo.

\- De todas formas, gracias, sois las mejores- dijo él abrazándolas.

\- ¿Creéis que se meterán mucho con él?

\- Os lo puedo asegurar por experiencia propia- respondió Peter-. Este pueblo está lleno de homofóbos.

\- Más que homófobos son... de mente cerrada.

\- Son idiotas- dijo Sam.

\- Exacto, por eso deberíamos apoyar a Eric, lo tiene que estar pasando fatal.

\- Y encima tienen fotos...- dijo Peter con preocupación.

\- No tienen ninguna foto, se lo han inventado para joderle- le dijo Sam con cara de enfado.

\- Esperemos que Erika le encuentre.

\- ¿Dónde está?

\- Salió corriendo en busca de su hermano cuando se enteró de lo que había pasado.

* * *

\- Vamos, coge el teléfono- dijo Erika llamando a su hermano por quinta vez. Después de unos segundos se rindió y guardó el móvil-. ¿Dónde puede haberse metido?-. Tras pensar un poco sonrío y fue corriendo a su casa.

Cuando llegó intentó evitar todas las ventanas, sabía que su madre estaría dentro de la casa y si la veía estaba muerta, y su hermano aún más. Consiguió llegar al jardín y trepó a uno de los árboles.

\- Ya apenas cabemos aquí los dos- dijo entrando en la casa del árbol y sentándose junto a Eric- ¿Estás llorando?- preguntó cuándo le miró a la cara.

\- Lo siento mucho- dijo él secándose las lágrimas.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Pues... por todo.

\- No has hecho nada malo, no tienes que disculparte.

\- Entonces. ¿no me odias?- preguntó él.

\- ¿Por qué iba a odiarte?

\- Te has enterado, ¿no?

\- ¿De verdad crees que soy como esos idiotas?- preguntó Erika-. No te odio, no tengo ninguna razón para hacerlo. Si fueras como esos imbéciles si te odiaría, pero no lo eres, y por eso te quiero.

\- Cállate- dijo él sonriendo un poco.

\- ¿Te avergüenza que te diga que te quiero? Pues ven aquí que te de un beso.

\- Para- dijo Eric riendo intentando apartarse de su hermana.

\- No hagas caso de esos idiotas, Eric- dijo ella tras unos minutos-. Tu eres mucho mejor que ellos.

\- Sí, claro.

\- Va enserio, eres amable, gracioso y con un gran corazón, al final todos verán eso y se pondrán de tu parte. Los idiotas como ellos acaban siendo odiados.

\- ¿Y qué voy a hacer mientras tanto?- dijo Eric mirando al suelo.

\- Vente conmigo y con mis amigas, créeme, no hay ninguna homófoba entre ellas.

\- No las conozco de nada...

\- Les caerás genial, tu solo... sé tú mismo.

\- Aun así...

\- No te fuerzo, haz lo que quieras- dijo Erika poniéndose en cuclillas-. Pero si decides venir con nosotras serás bien recibido.

\- Gracias- dijo él con una sonrisa triste.

\- No tienes que agradecerme nada- dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de salir de la casa del árbol.


	2. El tour (prt 1)

**SÉ TU MISMO**

 **Capítulo 2**

 _ **El tour (1ª parte)**_

Tendría que acostumbrarse a eso de levantarse temprano, después de todo el verano despertándose casi a medio día eso era como una tortura.

Cuando llegó al instituto se dejó caer sobre su asiento suspirando.

\- Esto es lo que me espera en los próximos nueve meses...- se quejó Jon.

\- ¿Nueve meses? Más bien el resto de tu vida- escuchó decir a alguien acercándose a él.

\- Gracias por animarme, eres un buen amigo- dijo Jon cerrando los ojos con tono cansado.

\- Jon... Jon... ¡Despierta!

Cuando notó ese grito casi al lado de su oído Jon pegó un salto, despertándose por completo con el corazón a mil.

\- Me alegra ver que vuelves con nosotros- dijo el tutor sonriendo mientras el resto de la clase se reía.

\- P-perdón...- susurró él sentándose de nuevo con ganas de esconderse en algún agujero.

\- Pues, como iba diciendo- continuó el tutor mirando a Jon de reojo-, hoy va a ser un día de charlas, cada profesor explicará su asignatura y bueno, lo de siempre- dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. También sé que muchos de vosotros sois nuevos, como yo, así que, ¿por qué no aprovechamos esta hora y hacemos un pequeño tour por el instituto? Necesitaremos guías...

\- Yo me ofrezco- dijo Peter.

\- ¿Peter de guía?- susurró el amigo de Jon-. Seguro que nos lleva a algún armario- continuó mientras sonreía. Jon le miró con cara seria- ya sabes, un armario, porque es gay, y salen de los armarios...

\- Cállate, anda- le cortó Jon.

\- ¿Alguien más se ofrece?- preguntó el tutor sonriendo-. Venga, solo tenéis que explicar qué se hace en cada sitio.

\- Yo misma.

\- Genial- dijo Jake mirándola fijamente-. ¿Tú eras...?

\- Sam- respondió la chica.

\- Pues genial, Sam, llévate a los de las dos últimas filas. Peter, tú las dos del medio y para los de delante y para mí...- dijo observando a los alumnos que quedaban-. Bello Durmiente, te ha tocado.

Jon intentó ignorar las risas de sus compañeros y sonrío con la sonrisa más real que podía fingir.

A la mitad de su pequeño recorrido por el instituto, el maestro y una alumna comenzaron a discutir amistosamente sobre la calidad de las pinturas que estaban colgadas por la pared, cortesía de los alumnos de arte, y Jon pudo escaquearse de su deber de guía. No es que le atemorizara, pero hablar en público no era algo que le encantase.

\- ¿Cómo ha podido venir después de lo de ayer?- preguntó uno de sus amigos. Jon miró hacia donde miraba su amigo y vio a Eric, apoyado en una pared y mirando al suelo.

\- Debería haberse quedado en su casa- dijo otro de sus amigos.

\- Hay que reconocer que es valiente al haber venido- reconoció Jon.

\- ¿Valiente? Es un marica.

\- No te pases, Shane- le dijo Jon a su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Le estás defendiendo?- le preguntó Shane con cara de enfado.

\- No es que le defienda, es solo que...

\- ¿Sólo que qué?

\- Que no sé por qué os metéis vosotros con él- respondió Jon-. No ha hecho nada malo.

\- ¿Que no ha hecho nada malo? Simplemente con estar aquí ya nos está jodiendo- continuó Shane.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por ser homosexual?- dijo Jon con enfado-. ¿Enserio sois tan cerrados de mente que aun pensáis que es algo malo?

\- ¿Y tú por qué le defiendes tanto? ¿Acaso te gusta?

\- No, no me gusta- respondió Jon-. Pero no le odio por el simple hecho de que le gusten los tíos.

\- Vaya, parece que hemos encontrado otro maricón- dijo Shane mirándole con cara de asco.

\- ¿Si?- dijo Jon-. Yo he encontrado otro gilipollas.

En cuanto dijo eso Shane se le echó encima y le tiró al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza contra él, pero por suerte, antes de que le hiciese algo más Jake vino corriendo y los separó.

Después de que le miraran el golpe en la cabeza y vieran que no era nada importante Jon fue llevado al despacho del director y, tras contar su versión de lo que había pasado, Shane fue expulsado una semana y él solo sermoneado.

Cuando salió del despacho del director vio a Eric apoyado en una pared. Cuando él le vio se acercó a él y le dio una bolsa con hielo.

\- Para la cabeza- dijo mirando al suelo.

\- Gracias- contestó Jon cogiéndola y poniéndosela donde se había dado el golpe.

\- ¿Te duele?- preguntó Eric.

\- Un poco, pero esto ayuda- respondió Jon señalando a la bolsa-, gracias.

\- Gracias a ti- dijo Eric rápidamente- por defenderme y eso.

\- No tienes que dármelas, simplemente no me pareció justo que se metieran contigo.

\- Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme- dijo Eric mirando al suelo de nuevo-. No creo que paren. Pero al menos este es el último año que pasamos aquí. ¿De qué te ríes?- le preguntó a Jon cuando le vio reírse.

\- Solo pensaba... ¿Te acuerdas de la última vez que te defendí?- pregunto mirando a Eric-. Tendríamos unos doce años y siempre llorabas por todo. Ahora que lo pienso... tendría que haberme dado cuenta.

\- Ni yo lo sabía con doce años- dijo Eric- y no lloraba por todo...

\- Eras un llorica.

\- La verdad es que sí- reconoció Eric suspirando.

\- Supongo que tendré que volver a protegerte como cuando éramos pequeños.

\- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Eric-. Ya no somos amigos, hacía años que no hablábamos. ¿Por qué ibas a perder a tus amigos por defenderme a mí?

\- Tú los has visto, no son realmente mis amigos y, sinceramente, tras lo de hoy no tengo muchas ganas de seguir siendo amigo de gente como esa.

\- Se meterán contigo también- dijo Eric en tono triste-. Te dirán marica y cosas así.

\- Que digan lo que quiera, no lo soy, y aunque lo fuese no sería nada malo- dijo Jon-. Que no te convenzan de lo contrario.


	3. El tour (prt 2)

**SÉ TU MISMO**

 **Capítulo 3**

 _ **El tour (2ª parte)**_

\- Sam, no tienes que emocionarte tanto- dijo Erika-, solo es enseñar el instituto.

\- Me hace ilusión- dijo Sam sonriendo-. Me siento importante.

\- Pero si nadie te está prestando atención.

\- Claro que sí- se defendió Sam-. Incluso han hecho preguntas.

\- Pues esa al menos no te está haciendo ni caso- dijo mirando detrás de Sam.

Cuando se dio la vuelta vio a una chica separándose del grupo y alejándose por el pasillo.

\- ¿Quién es esa?- preguntó Sam.

\- No tengo ni idea, creo que no es ni del pueblo.

\- ¿Puedes seguir tú con la guía?- preguntó Sam.

\- Claro, ¿qué vas a hacer?- le dijo Erika.

\- Traerla de vuelta.

Sam se fue por donde había visto a la chica marcharse y la vio al final del pasillo, así que se dirigió a ella lo más rápido posible sin correr ni hacer mucho ruido.

\- ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Sam cuando ya sólo estaba un par de metros detrás de la chica. Cuando ella siguió andando sin pararse ni decir nada Sam le cortó el paso poniéndose justo delante de ella.

\- Dios, ¿pero qué haces?- preguntó la chica quitándose unos auriculares.

\- Perdón, no quería asustarte- dijo Sam amablemente.

\- No me has asustado- se quejó la chica-. Sólo me has sorprendido un poco.

\- Lo siento, pero, ¿a dónde vas?- dijo Sam.

\- ¿A ti qué te importa?- preguntó la chica.

\- Bueno, me importa porque estaba enseñándoos el instituto a los nuevos y tú te has escapado- respondió Sam.

\- Pero resulta que a mí eso me da igual- dijo la chica comenzando a andar de nuevo.

\- No tienes que ser tan borde- dijo Sam poniéndose de nuevo delante suya, haciendo que se tuviese que parar otra vez.

\- No estoy siendo borde- dijo la chica con cara seria-. Pero como sigas molestándome lo voy a tener que ser, y no te va a gustar.

\- N-no me das miedo- dijo Sam intentando no desviar la mirada.

La chica la miró fijamente unos segundos y sonrío.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó.

\- S-Sam...- contestó ella no muy confiada.

\- Bonito nombre- dijo la chica echando a andar de nuevo. Esta vez Sam no se puso delante suya.

\- ¿C-cómo te llamas tu?- preguntó Sam comenzando a seguirla. Ella la miró unos segundos y volvió a mirar al frente

\- No te importa.

\- ¿Cómo que no me importa? Claro que me importa- dijo Sam molesta.

\- Ah, ¿si?- preguntó la chica-. ¿Por qué?

\- Pues porque... Tu sabes el mío.

\- Tú has querido decírmelo- dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Eso no es justo- se quejó Sam.

\- La vida no es justa.

\- ¿Pero a ti qué te pasa? ¿Por qué eres tan borde? ¿Estás estreñida o qué?- preguntó Sam enfadada.

La chica la miró con cara seria unos segundos y luego comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

\- ¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó Sam entre molesta y confusa.

\- Me caes bien, Sam- dijo la chica sonriendo-. Alex.

\- ¿Alex?- preguntó Sam.

\- Ese es mi nombre- contestó sonriendo.

\- Alex...- dijo Sam susurrando mientras ella se alejaba. Cuando se dio cuenta volvió a seguirla.

\- ¿Qué más quieres de mi?- preguntó Alex cuando vio que Sam aun la seguía.

\- No puedes irte, aun no has visto todo el instituto.

Alex se paró y la miró fijamente de nuevo unos segundos.

\- Está bien, acabaré la visita por el instituto.

\- Genial- dijo Sam sonriendo-. Volvamos y...

\- Pero con una condición- la cortó Alex-, tú serás mi guía personal.

\- ¿Tu guía personal? ¿Te refieres a que te lo enseñe a ti sola?- preguntó Sam.

\- Exacto- asintió Alex-. No me gusta estar rodeada de mucha gente que no conozco.

\- Pero...

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de estar a solas conmigo?- preguntó Alex con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Te he dicho que no tengo miedo- respondió Sam.

\- Entonces, ¿qué me dices?

\- Está bien, pero tienes que dejar de ser borde- dijo Sam.

\- Entonces no es divertido- dijo Alex con tono infantil. Sam la miró seriamente y ella suspiró-. Está bien, seré buena contigo.

\- ¿Lo prometes?

\- Lo prometo.


	4. Defiéndete

**SÉ TU MISMO**

 **Capítulo 4**

 _ **Defiéndete**_

Sólo habían pasado dos días y Erika ya se había acostumbrado a su rutina mañanera: despertarse a las 7:30 a.m., desayunar, vestirse, encargarse de que su hermano se despertara, desayunara y se vistiera a tiempo e ir al instituto.

Cuando llegaron se fue a su sitio, justo al lado del de Sam, su mejor amiga.

\- ¿Has convencido a tu hermano para que venga con nosotras?- le preguntó Sam mirando a Eric sentarse solo y mirando por la ventana.

\- Lo he intentado- respondió Erika-, pero es muy cabezota.

\- Como la hermana- dijo Peter.

\- Yo no soy cabezota- se quejó Erika.

\- Claro que no.

\- Que no lo soy.

\- Como sea- dijo Sam-. Consigue convencer a tu hermano, o si quieres podemos mandar a Peter para que le seduzca, puede que hasta se gusten.

\- Yo no me opongo- dijo Peter sonriendo.

\- Anda, callaos ya- dijo Erika riendo.

* * *

Cuando llegó el recreo se fueron directamente a su sitio. Desde que se conocieron en primero de la ESO siempre habían ido al mismo sitio en todos los recreos, era su sitio y todos lo sabían, así que nadie se ponía nunca ahí.

\- Erika, creo que se están metiendo de nuevo con tu hermano- dijo Sam mirando hacia Eric.

\- ¿Otra vez?- preguntó Erika enfadada-. ¿Es que no se cansan?

\- ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Peter cuando Erika se levantó.

\- ¿A dónde crees?

\- Tu hermano dijo que no quería que te metieras, que era cosa suya.

\- No pienso quedarme quieta mientras molestan a mi hermano- dijo Erika dirigiéndose hacia él.

Mientras se acercaba miró al chico que estaba con su hermano, le había visto varias veces, pero ese era el primer año que estaban en la misma clase, aunque nunca habían hablado, todo lo que sabía de él era su nombre. Jon.

\- Buenos días...- empezó a decir Jon cuando la vio acercarse.

\- ¿Te crees fuerte metiéndote con mi hermano?- dijo ella dándole un empujón, alejándolo de Eric-. Lo que eres es un cobarde, metiéndote con alguien que sabes que no se va a defender- siguió ella ignorando la cara de confusión de Jon.

\- Erika, para- dijo Eric agarrándola del brazo.

\- Sé que quieres que no me meta, pero si no te defiendes de los idiotas como éste sólo harás que se confíen y te sigan molestando- dijo ella mirando a Jon con odio.

\- Él no me está molestando- dijo Eric suspirando.

\- ¿No?- preguntó Erika.

\- No- respondió su hermano- en realidad ha sido el único que me ha defendido.

\- A parte de ti, claro- añadió Jon mirando a Erika.

Erika se quedó callada unos segundos. Miró a Jon fijamente, luego miró a su hermano y volvió a mirar a Jon.

\- Pues... Que confusión más tonta- dijo al fin con una risa nerviosa.

\- ¿Ves por qué no quiero que te metas?- dijo Eric con cara seria.

\- Perdón, solo quería ayudar a mi hermano pequeño- dijo ella poniendo cara de pena.

\- Soy ocho minutos más pequeño que tú.

\- Eso cuenta como hermano pequeño- dijo ella.

\- Creo que la disculpa debería ser para mí y no para tu hermano- dijo Jon mirándola, divertido.

\- Perdón...- dijo ella a regañadientes-. De todas formas, ¿por qué estás con mi hermano? ¿No deberías estar con tus amigos burlándoos de él?

\- No tiene amigos- dijo Eric.

\- Tenía, pero me han dado la espalda.

\- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Erika.

\- Te lo he dicho, Jon me defendió de sus amigos y ahora ni le hablan- respondió Eric.

Erika agarró a su hermano del brazo y se lo llevó unos metros más alejados de Jon, mientras éste le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué haces?- le preguntó Eric.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que eso es lo que ha pasado?- preguntó Erika.

\- Claro que sí, yo estaba delante- respondió Eric.

\- Pero, ¿cómo sabes que no es una forma de hacer que cojas confianza con él y luego cuando creas que sois amigos te destroce?

\- Pues porque esto no es una película- respondió Eric-. ¿Enserio crees que harían algo tan rebuscado?

\- No lo sé, yo solo...

\- Sé que estás preocupada por mí, y te lo agradezco, pero ya soy mayorcito y puedo cuidar de mí mismo- dijo Eric con una sonrisa amable-. Además, confío en él.

\- No estarás... enamorado de él, ¿verdad?- preguntó ella.

\- Claro que no- respondió Eric rápidamente.

\- ¿Pero es...?

\- Es hetero- dijo él.

\- De todas formas, ten cuidado- dijo ella con mirada de pena.

\- No te preocupes- dijo él dándole un beso en la cabeza- lo tendré.

* * *

\- Entonces, ¿vienes el sábado con nosotros?- preguntó Sam.

\- ¿Dónde?- preguntó Erika.

\- De compras, necesitamos ropa nueva de abrigo- dijo Peter-. Me encanta el invierno, los mejores modelitos están hechos para el frío.

\- ¿Se puede ser más marica?- dijo un chico que se sentaba cerca de ellos en la clase.

\- Sí que se puede, solo tienes que mirarte en un espejo- contestó Peter.

\- Serás- dijo el chico levantándose y yendo hacia Peter-. Aparta, Sam- dijo cuando ella se puso en medio.

\- No querrás que te expulsen, ¿no?- dijo ella-. Vuelve a tu sitio y tranquilízate.

El chico miró a Peter con odio, pero se dio la vuelta y se fue a su sitio.

\- Gracias- dijo Peter.

\- Tu deja de provocarles o algún día te harán daño de verdad.

\- Pero si me insultan no voy a quedarme callado- se quejó Peter.

\- Lo malo es que cuando les devuelves el insulto ellos van a pegarte y tu...- dijo Sam.

\- Eres fuerte de corazón, pero no de músculos- terminó Erika.

\- Me apuntaré al gimnasio- dijo Peter.

\- ¿Tu en un gimnasio?- preguntó Sam riendo-. Si no aguantas el olor a sudor.

\- Mejor quédate calladito o echa a correr cada vez que te defiendas- dijo Erika.

\- Empezaré a correr- dijo Peter.

* * *

Cuando terminaron las clases Peter les dijo a Sam y Erika que se adelantaran ya que se le había olvidado el paraguas en clase.

Mientras andaba por el pasillo escuchó unas risas que venían del cuarto de baño.

\- No me digas que se lo están montando en el baño- susurró acercándose a él.

Con curiosidad abrió un poco la puerta y miró, pero lo que vio fue a Shane y sus amigos riéndose a carcajadas.

\- _Mejor me alejo de aquí-_ pensó.

\- Dejadme en paz, por favor.

Cuando escuchó eso Peter se paró y se dio la vuelta, esperando haber oído mal, pero cuando volvió a mirar y vio a Eric se dio cuenta de que no lo había hecho.

\- Mierda...- susurró.

\- Dejadme ir, por favor- dijo Eric.

\- ¿A qué viene tanta prisa?- escuchó preguntar a Shane-. ¿Acaso no te estás divirtiendo? Bueno, no te preocupes, en cuanto te pongamos el maquillaje ya verás como te diviertes.

\- _¿Maquillaje?-_ pensó Peter cuando vio a uno de los amigos de Shane sacando un estuche de maquillaje y poniéndolo delante suya.

\- Es de mi hermana- dijo.

\- Ni siquiera sé para qué son la mayoría de estas cosas- dijo Shane cogiendo un pintalabios-, aunque seguro que tú sí. ¿Qué es esto?

\- Un pintalabios...- respondió Eric-. Aunque no hay que ser muy inteligente para saberlo.

\- Lo que sea, a ver cómo te queda...

Peter se alejó un poco de la puerta, preguntándose qué hacer cuando vio el extintor colgado en una pared.

\- Podría valer.

Corriendo cogió el extintor, entró en el cuarto de baño y empezó a echarles la espuma por encima. Aprovechando la confusión, agarró a Eric de la mano y echó a correr hacia la puerta del instituto. Cuando ya estaban bastante alejados del instituto le soltó y se apoyó contra una pared, respirando con dificultad.

\- Sí que tengo que hacer más ejercicio- dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿Acabas de vaciarles un extintor encima?- preguntó Eric. Cuando Peter asintió Eric comenzó a reír-. Estás muerto.

\- Que va- dijo Peter-. No les ha dado tiempo de verme la cara. Espero.

\- Gracias- dijo Eric.

\- No hay de qué- dijo Peter-, pero te lo digo por experiencia propia, si no haces nada por defenderte acabarán haciéndote cosas mucho peores.

\- Pero son muchos...

\- No apoyes la creencia de que por ser gay ya tienes que ser un nenaza- dijo Peter apoyando su mano en el hombro de Eric-. La mayoría no lo somos, demuéstraselo.


	5. Conóceme y juzga

**SÉ TU MISMO**

 **Capítulo 5**

 _ **Conóceme y juzga**_

\- La semana de inicio ya ha pasado- dijo el profesor poniéndose de pie delante de todos-. A partir de ahora empezaremos con las clases de verdad. Lo primero es buscarse un compañero, la mayoría de los proyectos que mandaré serán por pareja y luego no quiero quejas de "me he enfadado con mi compañero" ni cosas así.

\- Genial- murmuró Alex con tono sarcástico.

A pesar de llevar ya una semana de instituto no había hablado a penas con nadie, la única conversación larga que tuvo con otra persona que no fuese un profesor fue en el segundo día de clases, cuando habló con Sam en el recorrido del instituto, pero desde entonces no había vuelto a cruzar palabra con ella.

\- ¿Tu pareja?- preguntó el profesor mirándola-. Tengo que apuntarlo ya, si aun no tiene una puedes esperar a ver quien sobra.

\- No, no- dijo Alex rápidamente- mi pareja es... Sam.

El profesor lo apuntó y se fue hacia Sam, que estaba en la fila de delante de la de Alex.

\- Samantha, ya que tu pareja es Alex será mejor que te cambies el sitio al lado suya, así será más fácil.

\- ¿Cómo?- preguntó Sam frunciendo el ceño pero el profesor la ignoró y continuó preguntando a otros alumnos-. ¿Por qué ha dicho que soy tu compañera?

\- Puede que yo se lo haya dicho...

\- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?- preguntó Sam enfadada-. Me iba a poner con Peter.

\- Lo siento, ¿vale?- dijo Alex-. No quería que me tocase con el típico pringado con el que nadie quiere estar.

\- Creo que esa eres tú, Alex- dijo Sam-. Y ahora yo tengo que estar contigo.

\- Me encanta recibir cumplidos- dijo Alex levantándose y alejándose de ella-. Está claro que me equivoqué contigo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Sam, pero ella siguió alejándose sin contestar.

\- Hasta yo creo que has sido dura con ella- dijo Erika que la miraba desde su sitio.

\- Lo sé... y ahora me siento mal, pero...- empezó a decir Sam mirando al suelo-. Esa chica tiene algo que me altera.

\- Miradla, allí sentada al lado de Jon- dijo Peter-. Vuestros enemigos juntos, seguro que están planeando como acabar con vosotras.

\- No tengo nada en contra de Alex- dijo Erika.

\- Y a mí Jon me cae bien- dijo Sam-, parece buena persona.

\- Os digo que está fingiendo- dijo Erika mirándole fijamente-. No os fieis de él.

\- Qué paranoia tienes con que el pobre es un espía de Shane.

\- Estoy segura de que lo es- dijo Erika con mirada seria-. No puede ser que un día sea su mejor amigo y al día siguiente se pelee con él para proteger al chico con el que se metían.

\- Ve a hablar con él y verás que es buena persona- dijo Peter.

\- Sabe actuar muy bien- respondió Erika-. Venid conmigo, ya veréis como, si os fijáis, se nota que está fingiendo.

Erika agarró a sus dos amigos por los brazos y los llevó hasta donde estaban Eric y Jon hablando y Alex mirando por la ventana al lado de Jon.

\- Hola chicas- dijo Jon sonriendo-. Y Peter, no te había visto... No quería llamarte chica.

\- ¿Lo ves?- le susurró Erika a Peter al oído-. Es homófobo. Y misógino- añadió-, cree que ser chica es un insulto.

\- Erika- dijo Eric-, te podemos escuchar.

\- M-me da igual- dijo ella enfadada-. Deberías saber que te está utilizando.

\- Ya, porque es imposible que yo tenga un amigo, ¿no?- dijo Eric enfadado también.

\- Yo no he dicho eso- respondió Erika rápidamente.

\- Olvídalo- dijo Eric levantándose-. Y déjame en paz- añadió antes de irse.

\- ¿Por qué todos cuando se enfadan se largan?- preguntó Peter.

\- Bien hecho- dijo Jon-. ¿Sabes? Siempre he querido tener una hermana, pero gracias a ti me alegra no tenerla.

\- Es tu culpa- se quejó ella.

\- ¿Mi culpa por qué?- preguntó Jon.

Erika le miró unos segundos pensando una razón, pero no podía pensar en nada así que se sentó en una silla y miró al suelo. Jon suspiró y acercó su silla a la de ella.

\- Sé que solo quieres protegerle, pero estás tan empeñada en que soy una especie de agente doble que le va a apuñalar en cuanto tenga oportunidad que eres tú la que le haces daño- dijo Jon poniendo su mano sobre la espalda de ella-. ¿Por qué me odias tanto?

\- No me fio de ti- contestó ella-. Pareces demasiado amable, demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

\- Bueno, aunque tú me veas demasiado perfecto no lo soy- dijo él sonriendo.

\- No he dicho que seas perfecto- se quejó ella.

\- Lo has dado a entender- contestó él sonriendo-. Pero, fuera bromas, eres demasiado sobreprotectora con tu hermano, le estás asfixiando.

\- Está bien, no me meteré más en su vida, pero cómo le hagas daño...

\- Te juro que no tengo segundas intenciones- le dijo Jon-. Tu hermano me cae bien, cuando deja la timidez y es él mismo me gusta como es. Tú le conoces mejor que nadie y sabes cómo es, ¿de verdad te cuesta tanto creer que quiera ser realmente amigo suyo?

\- Claro que no- respondió Erika-, él es genial, si los idiotas de este pueblo no fuesen tan cerrados...

\- Por suerte yo no soy como ellos- dijo Jon-. Y la mayoría no es que sean idiotas de pueblo cerrados, simplemente le tienen miedo a Shane y prefieren seguirle la corriente.

\- Entonces, ¿te tengo que dar las gracias por ser bueno con él?

\- Que va, sólo me tienes que pedir perdón por cómo me has tratado- respondió él encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero te lo perdonaré si me haces un favor.

\- ¿Qué favor?

\- Conóceme- contestó él-. No me gusta que pienses que soy mala persona sin siquiera conocerme, pasa tiempo conmigo, conóceme de verdad y luego ya podrás insultarme si de verdad te caigo mal.

\- Está bien- dijo ella-. Pero no te confíes, no me gustan los engreídos.

\- Lo anoto.

* * *

Sam no apartaba la mirada Alex, cuando estaba con ella no podía evitar ponerse a la defensiva y luego se sentía mal. No podía decirse que Alex fuese amable con ella, pero tampoco era mala.

Cuando Alex giró la cabeza y la miró Sam rápidamente desvió la mirada y vio a Erika y Jon hablando. Miró a su lado, donde estaba Peter y se dio cuenta que ya no había nadie, Peter había vuelto a su sitio y estaba hablando con algunas chicas.

\- Estabas tan concentrada mirándome que no te has dado cuenta de nada de lo que ha pasado a tu alrededor- le dijo Alex.

\- Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?- preguntó Sam, confusa.

\- Un buen rato- respondió Alex-. No sabía que mi belleza pudiera hipnotizar.

\- ¿Q-quién dice que te estaba mirando a ti?- preguntó Sam.

\- Te veía por el reflejo de la ventana- contestó Alex sonriendo.

\- Ósea que tú también me has estado mirando todo el rato- dijo Sam con otra sonrisa.

\- Sólo porque tú me estabas mirando a mí- dijo Alex.

\- Ya claro, parece que mi belleza también hipnotiza- dijo Sam aun sonriendo.

\- Lo que tú digas- añadió Alex suspirando-. No tengo ganas de discutir.

\- No vengo a discutir- dijo Sam poniéndose delante de su mesa-. Quería... Pedirte perdón.

\- Vaya, estoy conmovida- dijo Alex.

\- Lo he intentado- dijo Sam cabreada-. Pero está claro que es imposible llevarse bien contigo.

\- Está bien, tranquila- dijo Alex-. Acepto tus disculpas.

\- De todas formas, ¿por qué le dijiste al profesor que yo era tu pareja?

\- Ya te lo dije, no quería que me tocase algún insoportable- respondió Alex.

\- Pero, ¿por qué yo?

\- Pues no lo sé, supongo que porque has sido la única que ha intentado ser amable conmigo- contestó ella-. Al menos al principio. De todas formas, no tendrás que aguantarme mucho, mi estancia aquí solo es temporal, pronto me iré a la ciudad.

\- Pues no te creas que te vas a librar de hacer tu parte de los trabajos mientras estés aquí- dijo Sam.

\- Seré buena, lo prometo.


	6. Amistades difíciles

**SÉ TU MISMO**

 **Capítulo 6**

 _ **Amistades difíciles**_

Odiaba ese sitio. La habían alejado de sus amigos, de su casa y encima tenía que vivir con su padre, al que apenas conocía. Alex odiaba tanto estar en esa casa como estar en ese instituto, no sabía si en todo el instituto era igual, pero al menos en su clase la mayoría de los chicos se peleaban por ver quién era más gilipollas y poder gustarle al que parecía mandar entre ellos, un tal Shane. Las chicas no se quedaban atrás, algunas de ellas la miraban con superioridad y casi el resto de ellas parecían temerla, vale que Alex no había hecho ningún intento de acercarse a ellas, pero tampoco les había hecho nada para que pensaran que como le hablaran les partiría las piernas.

Pero bueno, de todas formas, no iba a estar mucho tiempo en ese pueblo, en cuanto se arreglaran algunas cosas podría volver a la ciudad con sus amigos y a su instituto. Pero mientras tanto, se aburría allí y, a pesar de todo, no le vendría mal alguien con quien poder hablar, aunque fuese solo para pasar el rato.

Miró a su alrededor en el recreo buscando alguien normal cuando vio a un chico sentado solo en el suelo, apoyado a una pared.

\- _Ese es el chico con el que todos se meten...-_ pensó acercándose a él y sentándose al lado suya.

\- Por favor, lárgate- le dijo el chico.

\- Vaya, tú vas para míster simpatía, ¿verdad?- dijo Alex.

\- No tengo ganas de escuchar más insultos- dijo él-. Déjame en paz.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que vengo a insultarte?- preguntó Alex con cara seria.

\- Bueno, todo el mundo dice que eres una borde y que das miedo...

\- Es algo irónico, ¿no crees?- preguntó Alex.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Que justamente tú me juzgues sin conocerme siquiera- dijo ella levantándose-. No te preocupes, te dejaré en paz.

\- Perdón- dijo él levantándose también-. Supongo que ya pienso que todos son iguales y solo quieren meterse conmigo.

\- No te preocupes- dijo Alex-. Sé lo que es que se metan contigo por ser... Diferente.

\- Entonces... ¿Tú también eres...?- preguntó Eric.

\- No importa lo que yo sea- contestó Alex.

\- Yo tampoco quería decírselo a nadie.

\- Por cierto... ¿Cómo te llamabas?- preguntó Alex.

\- Eric- respondió él-. ¿De verdad se metían contigo?

\- Sí, ¿por qué?

\- No pareces alguien con la que se metan... Más bien tu pareces que eres la que se mete con los demás.

\- Mejor, así me dejan en paz- dijo Alex.

\- Supongo...- dijo Eric-. Y dime, ¿tienes novia?

\- Eres un cotilla- dijo Alex con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Hombre, ya que tu hablas poco tendré que preguntar yo- dijo Eric sonriendo también-. ¿Y bien? ¿Tienes o no?

\- Ya hablaremos otro día, las clases están a punto de empezar- dijo ella levantándose.

\- Aun no ha sonado el timbre- dijo Eric yendo detrás suya-. Contéstame.

* * *

\- ¿A dónde me has traído?- preguntó Erika.

\- Hazme caso y no abras aun los ojos- contestó Jon.

\- Empiezo a cansarme de esperar, si no me enseñas lo que tengas que enseñarme pronto me iré- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

\- Muy bien, ya puedes abrirlos.

Cuando Erika abrió los ojos vio a Jon con un block de dibujo en la mano.

\- Mira, lo he dibujado para ti- dijo él sonriendo entregándole el block de dibujo.

\- ¿Me has dibujado un dragón?- preguntó ella mirando el dibujo.

\- Sí, Sam me dijo que te encantan los dragones- respondió él-. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Bueno... me gustaría más si el dragón no estuviese descuartizando a personas...- dijo ella-. Pero gracias de todas formas.

\- No te gusta- dijo él suspirando.

\- No he dicho eso, sólo que soy más fan de los dragones pacíficos. Pero dibujas muy bien.

\- La próxima vez te dibujaré un dragón jugando con niños- dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- No tienes que dibujarme nada.

\- Te estoy haciendo un favor, dentro de unos años cuando sea famoso esos dibujos valdrán una fortuna- dijo él.

\- Pues muchas gracias por hacerme rica- dijo ella riendo.

\- Entonces...- empezó a decir Jon-. ¿Ya te caigo bien?

\- Me caes mejor que antes- dijo ella sonriendo.

\- Entonces, si seguimos así, dentro de unos diez dibujos ya seré tu mejor amigo, ¿no?

\- Si dibujas cosas que me gusten... ¿Quién sabe?- dijo ella aun sonriendo-. Por cierto, ¿y mi hermano?

\- Pues no lo sé- contestó Jon-. Seguramente estará en el patio.

\- ¿Le has dejado solo?- preguntó ella-. ¿Y si vuelven a meterse con él?

\- No creo que le hagan nada, de todas formas, le vendrá bien saber defenderse solo.

\- Ya veo que clase de amigo eres que le abandonas en cuanto puedes- dijo ella enfadada-. Dijiste que le protegerías.

\- Pero tampoco soy su guardaespaldas, no tengo que estar las 24 horas con él- respondió él también enfadado.

\- Iré a buscarle ya que a ti parece que no te importa en absoluto- dijo ella alejándose-. ¿Y querías que confiase en ti?- añadió antes de irse.

\- ¿Pero qué ha pasado?- dijo para sí mismo cuando vio el dibujo-. Pues te quedas sin esto- gritó yéndose él también.


	7. Buenos amigos

**SÉ TU MISMO**

 **Capítulo 7**

 _ **Buenos amigos**_

\- Este será el primer trabajo del año- dijo el maestro mientras escribía en la pizarra-. Tendrá que tener al menos 10 paginas por delante y por detrás. Cuidado con las faltas de ortografía y con copiar de internet, creedme, si lo hacéis lo sabré. Y no creáis que poniendo varias veces lo mismo con distintas palabras valdrá.

\- Pero, ¿cuál es el tema?

\- El tema será "La ciencia actual y la ciencia antigua"- dijo el profesor-. El próximo día empezaremos.

\- Tengo unas ganas de empezar...-le dijo Peter a Erika, sentada a su lado cuando sonó el timbre.

\- Creía que la clase no acabaría nunca- dijo Sam acercándose a ellos.

\- ¿Has dejado sola a tu querida compañera?- dijo Erika sonriendo.

\- Nos llevamos tan bien que no sé cómo he sido capaz de venir aquí- dijo Sam con tono sarcástico.

\- ¿No decías que ya no era borde?- preguntó Peter.

\- No, si borde no es- dijo Sam-. Porque para ser borde al menos debería hablar, pero no le he escuchado decir una palabra en todo el día.

\- Pues con Eric parece que sí que habla- dijo Peter señalándolos.

\- ¿Desde cuándo son esos dos amigos?- preguntó Sam.

\- Pues no lo sé exactamente, desde hace unos días- contestó Erika.

\- ¿No te fías de Jon pero sí de ella?- preguntó Sam.

\- Pues la verdad es que sí- respondió Erika-. Desde que se va con ella parece que nadie se atreve a decirle nada y he visto a Alex defenderle de Shane.

\- ¿Alex... defendiendo a alguien?- preguntó Sam sin acabar de creérselo.

\- Puede que dé algo de miedo, pero al parecer no es tan mala persona como creemos- dijo Erika.

\- Yo nunca he dicho que sea mala persona- dijo Sam-, solo... No sé... Desde luego no me la imaginaba defendiendo a los débiles.

\- Mi hermano no es débil- se quejó Erika-. Lo que pasa es que es demasiado bueno como para querer meterse en peleas y por eso no se defiende.

* * *

Cuando llegó a su casa su padre aún no había llegado, como siempre, así que abrió la nevera y empezó a cocinar lo primero que vio.

Peter ya estaba acostumbrado a comer sólo, su hermana mayor ya estaba en la universidad y vivía en la ciudad y su padre, bueno, él nunca estaba, para él solo existía su trabajo.

Cuando terminó de comer decidió ponerse a hacer los deberes, lo bueno de que acabase de empezar el curso era que no había muchos aún. Cuando acabó se tiró en el sofá y suspiró, sin saber qué hacer, así que decidió salir a dar una vuelta.

Acabó delante de la casa de Sam. Desde hacía años le encantaba ir allí, toda la familia le había acogido con los brazos abiertos y habían sido un gran apoyo cuando le contó a su padre que era gay ya que, al contrario que los padres de Sam, el suyo no se lo tomó tan bien. Además, Sam y él desde que se conocieron se llevaron genial, incluso muchas veces les confundían como hermanos, comprensible ya que ambos eran rubios con ojos celestes.

Tras saludar a todos, Sam le agarró del brazo y le llevó corriendo a su cuarto.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó Peter.

\- Quiero que elijas- respondió ella llevándolo a su habitación.

\- ¿Que elija qué?- preguntó Peter aún más confuso.

\- No qué, sino quién- dijo Sam señalando a unos cachorros durmiendo.

\- ¿Ya ha tenido las crías?

\- Esta mañana- dijo Sam-. ¿No son preciosos?

\- Sí...

\- Bueno, dime cual quieres- dijo Sam sonriendo.

\- Yo... No creo que a mi padre le haga mucha ilusión- dijo Peter.

\- No tiene que hacérsela- dijo Sam-. Es un regalo para ti no para él.

\- Pero aun así...

\- ¿No quieres?

\- Claro que quiero- respondió Peter.

\- Entonces elige uno.

\- Son todos iguales- dijo Peter agachándose junto a ellos.

\- Claro que no, este tiene las dos orejas negras y este solo una- dijo Sam poniéndose junto a él-. Y esta de aquí es la única hembra.

\- Creo que me quedo con la hembra- dijo Peter.

\- ¿Porque pega con tu personalidad afeminada?- preguntó Sam con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Eso es ofensivo y no, me la quedo porque es la más bonita.

\- Sabes que te lo digo de broma- dijo ella abrazándole.

\- Lo sé, tranquila- dijo él dándole un beso en la frente-. Entonces... ¿Cuándo puedo llevármela?

\- Dentro de unos meses- respondió Sam-. Pero puedes venir a visitarla cuando quieras. ¿Sabes ya como la vas a llamar?

\- Creo que la llamaré Daisy.


End file.
